Pop-up style dispensers have been used for some time to release individual folded sheet products such as facial tissues and the like. Such dispensers typically include a container and a stack, or xe2x80x9cclipxe2x80x9d, of interfolded tissues disposed within the container. The tissues may be folded so that once the top tissue in the clip is withdrawn, subsequent sheets are individually presented above the top plane of the container for individual use.
It is known for an uppermost or starter web of a stack of longitudinally folded webs to be folded back upon itself so as to provide a centrally located longitudinally folded edge on a top of the stack as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,927 to Frick. The folded edge, and overlying folds of the starter web, may be provided so as facilitate easy grasping and withdrawing of the uppermost web from the stack.
It is also known in the art to provide a next lower web interfolded with the uppermost web so that a portion of the next lower web is withdrawn from the stack at the time that the uppermost web is withdrawn. In this way, the next lower web is exposed to the user for successive removal from the stack. Typically, the overlying folds of the starter web are arranged so that a single uppermost fold extends away from the centrally located longitudinally folded edge and terminates in a free edge proximate the side edge of the stack as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,927.
A problem consumers sometimes experience is the tearing of one or more of the first few sheets dispensed. The earliest (usually top) sheets dispensed sometimes encounter excess friction, which causes the sheets to break or tear if the structure of the sheet is weaker than the frictional forces holding the tissue in place in the fold. When a container is nearly empty, tissue fallback sometimes occurs, so that the succeeding tissue is not pulled far enough through the container opening, and it falls back into the container. If this occurs, the tissue may fail to present itself for grasping. It sometimes has proven difficult to devise a tissue packaging method that will avoid tearing the first few tissues dispensed, and also at the same time avoid tissue fallback as the container is depleted.
Furthermore, many tissue dispensers include a plastic film that covers the opening of the container. Once the top tissue has been raised through a dispensing slit in the plastic film, subsequent tissues are held in an upright position by the plastic film for individual use. If the user must search with his or her fingers to identify the proper location to grasp the top sheet, the plastic film may become distorted, causing further dispensing problems.
Several other recent patents disclose methods of folding and arranging tissues in a stack, for pop-up style dispensing. See, for example, U.S Pat. Nos. 5,868,276 and 5,740,913 to McFarland (i.e.: xe2x80x9cthe McFarland patentxe2x80x9d), as examples. The McFarland patent discloses a commercially known xe2x80x9cdouble popxe2x80x9d tissue stacking arrangement. The xe2x80x9cdouble popxe2x80x9d refers to the first two tissues of a clip being folded together in a common manner such that both tissues are removed from the carton at the same time to initiate dispensing of tissues from the carton.
The xe2x80x9cdouble popxe2x80x9d arrangement sometimes avoids tearing, since two sheets folded together in unison may be strong enough to avoid tearing. However, many consumers dislike the fact that the first pull provides two sheets, which many consumers view as wasteful and unnecessary.
What is needed in the industry is an improved pop-up sheet material dispenser, sheet assembly, and related method for improving the dispensing of tissues. A tissue assembly and dispensing system that is capable of releasing one tissue at a time, from beginning to end, with relative ease, minimal tissue tearing, and with minimal tissue fallback would be desirable. Folding arrangements that provides for reliable and efficient dispensing are needed.
An improved stacked sheet material assembly, method, and pop-up dispenser is provided by way of the invention. The assembly includes at least a first web and a second web on top of the assembly where dispensing is to begin. The first and second webs may employ various efficient and reliable starter folding patterns, for releasing sheet material webs or tissues more reliably and consistently. Folding patterns may be deployed to reliably dispense only one tissue at a time, from the beginning of the carton to the end of the carton, with relative ease, minimal tissue tearing, and minimal package-induced fallback.
In one embodiment, the stacked sheet material assembly comprises a first web and a second web. The first web may be folded into four panels (or xe2x80x9cfoldsxe2x80x9d) with creases between each. The first fold of the first web is positioned between the second and third folds. The second fold of the first web overlies the first fold, the third fold overlies the second web. Furthermore, the fourth fold is positioned beneath at least a portion of the second web. In one embodiment, the first and second folds of the first web join at a crease, the crease being positioned is and adapted for gripping of said first web. The second and third folds of the first web may join at a crease, the crease being positioned and adapted for gripping said first web.
In another embodiment, a stacked sheet material assembly provides a first web and a second web. The first web is folded and comprises a first fold, second fold, a third fold and a fourth fold. The first fold of the first web underlies the second web, and the fourth fold of the first web underlies the second web. The stacked sheet material assembly also may provide second and third folds positioned above the second web.
In yet another application of the invention, a stacked sheet material assembly provides a first web and a second web. The first web is folded, and comprises a first fold, a second fold, a third fold and a fourth fold. The first, second, and third folds of the first web each are positioned above the second web. The second web is quarter folded. In one embodiment, an insert or visual indicator is provided adjacent the first web.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a stacked sheet material assembly is provided having a first web and a second web. The first web is folded, and includes a first fold, a second fold, a third fold and a fourth fold. The first fold of the first web underlies the second web, and the fourth fold of the first web underlies the second web.